


The Deepest Most Desperate Desire

by angelwriter, Chaoticsoul



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Better Than Canon, Blood Pacts, Bonding, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Conversations, Desk Sex, Falling In Love, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Sexual Content, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: "You know I had to let you go...""And here we are again, unable to stay away from each other. I knew that you would find me again no matter how long it would take you."
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Deepest Most Desperate Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is mine and Chaoticsoul's first Grindledore fic. It was first posted as a fic thread on Twitter. 
> 
> You can picture Grindlewald as Johnny Depp or Mads Mikkelsen. I personally saw Mads when writing because I'm actually looking forward to the new Fantastic Beasts film with him in it. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy!

Grindlewald looms over Albus, whispering, "Do you remember when we made that blood pact, Albus? I remember. I kept it around my neck all these years, thinking of your betrayal...." He leans in close to whisper in his ear.

Albus sucks in a breath as Grindlewald's lips ghost over his ear. "Gellert." Albus responds shakily.

"Yes?"

"You're the only I never wanted to fight. I am sorry. I had no choice." 

Gellert closes his eyes and steps back. 

"You always have a choice. You could have joined me..."

"I would have...You know that I would have if I could," Albus said weakly.

"Then..."Gellert breathed in deeply. "Please, Albus. Don't do it for any other reason but for me. For me. Stand by me like you've promised that you would."

Albus looks away, anywhere but at Gellert. He lets out a shaky breath. 

"You've caused enough harm as it is. They are after you and I can't stand by and watch as you fall." 

"They sent you to fight me. And if you won't fight me? Then you have to be with me...."

Albus laughed half-heartedly, "You never could take no for an answer could you?"

"You have never said no to me before." 

Albus smiles at that, remembering moments they had shared. "I guess I haven't."

"Hmm. Seems so long ago. I sometimes wonder why we ended it..." 

Albus looks him in the eyes, seeing the man who used to comfort him, hold him, cherish him. They were alike in many ways. Equals. He wished it didnt have to be this way. 

"You know I had to let you go..."

"And here we are again, unable to stay away from each other. I knew that you would find me again no matter how long it would take you."

Gellert had hope. He was always the one to accept things so easily for what they were. He always knew the truth

Albus had to give him that. His relentless belief. Once an idea took hold of him, he never wavered. He had once admired that about him. Now it made him stubborn and he couldn't see. 

"Things have changed. You know that. I have to do my part, duty." 

"So you do stand against me?"

Albus looked away from Gellert, unable to meet his eyes. "I am saying that I can't go against my duty."

"So you are saying no to me."

"I guess I am...but Gellert..." 

"I see." 

Gellert turns cold now. The affections in his eyes vanishes and now replaces with darkness of barely controlled anger. 

"You know that I would never go back on our pact" 

"And yet you have broken it."

Gellert continues, baring his teeth, hissing. "I see where your loyalties lie. I made that pact with you so that we could be bonded for eternity, knowing that we could never hurt each other. But here you are breaking it already because you have done nothing but cause me pain."

"You know I meant what I said when I made that vow to you. I would never hurt you. But your 'cause' is trying to rip everything apart. Look at what you've done, the chaos you have created." 

"This wouldn't even be a problem if you just understood. If only you'd accept it."

"Gellert. What are you trying to prove? That you have the means to do this that you can? What is the actual endgame for you?"

"I want you...with me. That is my endgame."

Gellert and Albus stare at each other for what feels like a long time. Albus knows the answer of course but he never expects Gellet to say it outright.

"Gellert, end this. End this madness and I will join you. I will be by side but only after you end this war."

"Do you not understand my cause? I need to create a new world. A place for wizards to thrive without having to hide. Don't you want to be free?" 

"I just want you," Albus allows himself to admit. He says it quietly, he could almost pretend he didn't say it.

"Then we truly do want the same thing." Gellert steps towards Albus and reaches for his face, to hold it.

Albus moves his head to the side so that Gellert's hand is left suspended in the air. "No Gellert, I do want you but I also want peace. I do not want to have to fight with anyone." 

Gellert sighs. "Always the martyr. Peace. You speak of peace? There is no peace between us and muggles. There is only them and us. We are different from them, one would argue superior. Don't you see what I'm trying to do?"

"You see them as less than yourself and that is where you are wrong Gellert. We are supposed to live comfortably with them. How can you expect me to understand what you are trying to do."

Gellert suddenly grips him but his shoulders, making him look into his eyes. 

"They...are...less. Our bloodline has always been stronger. How could you say we should live with them when we are always in the shadows? We hide like rats in the sewers. I want a world where wizards are free to live, free to love, free to conquer these lands. We should be out there. No one should be kept a secret."

Albus swallows thickly and licks his lips curtly. "You are not going about it in the right way Gellert."

"Help then. Help me free all wizards. I'm not going to ask you again after this. If you say no to me now I will take it as you rejecting us, rejecting me."

Albus chuckles darkly. "You think me trying to make sure that we're all safe is me rejecting you? Just because I have different views doesn't mean I don't care about you." 

"They are one and the same. My views. My vision. This is who I am. I created this and I will end with it. If that is what it takes. I will go down with it. Can I say the same about you? Would you die for your cause? Would you let us go just for your precious peace?" Gellert mocks him with a glare. "Wars are not won with peace."

"Look at you. Do you really think this is who you are Gellert. You were made into this. This is not the man that I once knew."

Gellert sneers, "Yet you still love me. You do not want to understand my vision but you love me because I believe in something. I think you should start believing in something other than what was driven into you by the Ministry."

"I used to believe that you and I could share this world together." Albus looks at Gellert and sees a reflection of himself in the man before him.

"We can, we can-" 

Albus cut off Gellert curtly, "Not like this. You know now that I don't want it to be this way."

"You know that the only way for us to join each other is if one of us abandons our cause." Gellert tightens his grip on Albus' shoulders. 

"Yes." Albus breathes. 

"Who will be the first, you or me?"  
Gellert's voice darkens. His breath is warm on Albus' cheek as his face nears the smaller man's. Albus' lips parts in anticipation. Though he is moral and self sacrificing he could feel his sense of self slipping as he melted in Gellert's grasp. 

Gellert's mouth is so close to Albus' that he could feel the movement of his lips as he spoke. 

"Yield," Gellert whispers.

Albus' eyes flutter closed. He isn't sure if he is waiting for Gellert to move or if the overwhelming presence of him overtakes his senses and he has to close his eyes. He can feel the heat from his body and his scent intoxicates him. He knows he shouldn't want this. He was used to wanting this, he HAD wanted this. But that was in the past. Years ago. They were young and it easier then. They didn't have this weight on their shoulders. Right and wrong. Good and evil. He hated himself for feeling this. 

His body is agreeing without his consent. His mind that was racing with thoughts, decisions, and solutions quietens and everything is now focused on Gellert. His hand on their own accord reaches to cup Gellert's face. He feels a twitch in the other wizard's cheek where Albus touched him. 

"Oh, you always know how to make me yield." 

Gellert grins and then gently moves his hands to hold Albus' waist. He holds them softly yet firmly. Showing him who he belongs to. It is all it takes for Albus to surrender and place his lips on his.

Albus licked into Gellert's mouth eagerly, swirling his tongue and deepening the kiss. Albus moaned at the familiar taste of Gellert. He had been without him for so long and yet the taste of his tongue and his lips never changed. 

Albus sucks on Gellert's lips savoring the softness of the flesh. Gellert chuckles lowly at Albus' desperation. His tongue slips into Albus' mouth drawing another loud moan from the shorter man.

"I missed you, too," Gellert confesses against his lips. Nibbling and sucking on his lips. Making it red and bruised. "I never wanted to ever part from you." 

Albus answers with his hands tightening in the man's hair. He yanks on the white strands, threading through it. 

"I can't give this up." Gellert breathes these words against his neck. 

Albus shivers as the wizard bites into the sensitive part of his skin. He knew him. Knew where to touch, hold, bite and lick. He never allowed anyone to do this to him. 

It was only ever Gellert Grindlewald. 

Albus lets out a whine as teeth capture the tendons in his neck and graze along the exposed part of his collarbone where his shirt was unbuttoned. 

They should stop. Anyone can discover them like this.

"Gellert. We should s-stop." Albus arches his back, his body jerked into Gellert's.

Gellert's hands snake under Albus' coat and shirt before feeling the smoothness of Albus' skin. Albus gasps at how warm Gellert's hands are. 

He expects them to be cold. But now everything is hot, too hot. Beads of sweat already clinging to the nape of his neck that Gellert licked. The heat of their bodies suffocates Albus as he pulls Gellert closer, his hands tugging at his hair and his mouth glued to Gellert's. 

He feels like he's been starved, like he had been starving from having Gellert this way, pressed against him, breathing heavily through his nose and his hands hot on his skin, nails scraping down his chest.

"You don't actually want me to stop, do you?" 

Gellert speaks just as his index finger and thumb catches Albus' nipple between them. Albus bites down on his lip as Gellert makes a point of rubbing the hardening bud between his fingers. Gellert's lips raises in a smirk as he knows Albus' answer.

"It's been long, hasn't it?" 

Gellert unbuttons his shirt to expose himself fully to the wizard. He bends down to lick the reddened nub abused by his fingers. 

Albus gasps loudly. 

"Way, way too long." 

Gellert nips at it, making Albus choke. 

"Please," he whines as Gellert continues to the other side. 

"You're begging for it. No one has touched you since the last time we were together." 

It isnt a question but Albus nods. 

"Only you." 

"Tell me," he coaxes. "Tell me you're mine." 

Albus knees buckle. "Fuck me, Gellert." 

"Yes...I think I should...." 

Gellert slowly reaches down to Albus' belt but when he doesn't unbuckle it fast enough Albus impatiently swats away Gellert's hands and does it himself, pulling his own pants and underwear off, shrugging off his coat and shirt, discarding them on the floor next to them. 

Albus can't wait any longer, his shaky hands unbuckling Gellet's belt. He marvels at the sight of Gellert's hard cock as it sprung from his underwear. Albus wants it in his mouth, he wants to choke on it as the head hits the back of his throat. 

Albus flushes at his own thoughts. Gellert's teeth flashes at him as he smiles. His hand wraps around Albus' red throbbing cock. His thumb grazes over the head and Albus' chest heaves. Gellert takes his hand away from Albus' cock, much to the shorter man's disappointment and shows Albus his fingers that he wants to be sucked. Albus sucks Gellert's long digits and then they are pulled from his mouth with a pop. 

"How much have you wanted my fingers inside you? Did you picture it? Do you still think of me when you get off? ...If you still do that. You are desperate." 

He slowly circles his rim, getting it nice and wet. Albus feels like his lungs can't get enough air as Gellert rubs his index finger around his entrance. He slowly slips a finger inside, massaging the walls and creating a slow gentle rhythm. 

"I--havent---been---ah---busy. I am a teacher you know." 

"Hmm. I know. And I'm going to have you on your desk." 

"Mmm. Please, just..." Albus head lolls to the side and it lands on Gellert's shoulder. 

"What?" He says huskily into his ear. 

"I neeed you.." 

He adds another finger, quickening his pace now. He twists and scissors to make him relax and open for him. Albus moans.

Albus whines at the emptiness as Gellert removes his fingers from Albus' slick hole. He looks down to see Gellert aligning his cock with his entrance.

"You remember how what it's like, don't you?" Gellert asks. 

"I think I remember the positions to be a bit different."

"I loved having you inside me but right now I want to show you how much I missed you." 

The head of Gellert's cock breaches Albus' entrance. They moan in unison as Gellert seats the rest of his cock inside. Albus clenches tightly around him already, not used to being so full. 

"God--ah!" Albus' thighs tremble as Gellert thrusts inside of him, not bothering to work up to quicker pace.

"Albus!" 

Gellert feels Albus stretching for him, allowing more of him to be buried inside of him. He is deeper inside of Albus with each thrust.

Albus clings onto Gellert, his shoulders being broken into his with his uncut nails. 

"I dreamed of having you again," Albus groans. "This is better than I remembered. Now you are having me it feels...complete. That we both had each other. We are both inside each other in more ways than one." 

Gellert bites at his neck as he pounds into him. His forehead slick with sweat and his hair falling in his face. 

"Our fluids have merged. Bonded. Blood. Saliva. And now....this." 

Albus moans loudly as he could feel the throb of his cock that sent heat waves down his spine. 

"I want to feel you. I want you feel it run down my thighs..."

"Ah, I can't believe I'm close already," Albus grunts, circling his legs around him and hooking his feet into him to pull him closer 

"Me too," he speaks hotly into his ear. 

His pants and breathing is enough. Albus has never wanted someone so badly before. 

Gellert helps him along with palming his cock as they both reach their climaxes. Their names fall on each other's lips like a prayer, like a binding spell. They both collapse into each other, Albus spilling between them and Gellert finishing inside of him.

They pant on each other's necks. Gellert kisses the side of Albus' head keeping his lips there. Albus nuzzles into Gellert's neck and presses a kiss to his shoulder.

Nothing could separate them now.

// End //


End file.
